Wings of Sibling Birds
by Amara Nyx
Summary: Robin's sister visits Jump City. But quickly after her arrival, people from Robin's past return to finish what they started years before the Teen Titans and Batman.
1. Chapter 1

Amara: Hey, this is my first story! I hope you like it!

Robin: What's your story about?

Amara: I'll only say this; someone from your past visits Jump City.

Robin: Oh no! Please tell me it isn't Batman.

Amara: Calm down! In my story, you guys forgave each other.

Robin: Oh, okay then who is it?

Amara: I won't tell you. Just read the story.

Robin: Only if you do the disclaimer.

Amara: Oh right, thanks! I DO NOT own Teen Titans. Only my OC's and story plot.

**P.S. Robin's uniform is YJ Style, cause I said so.**

_Italics is thought_

* * *

><p>Welcome Sparrow to Jump City<p>

**No POV**

"Finally, I made it." A voice said in relief as she halted her motorcycle on the outskirts of Jump City.

"Well, Jump City is much brighter than Gotham that's for sure."

The figure of the voice revved up her cycle and road down the street into the city.

_I can't wait to see him again. It's been so long and I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees me._

* * *

><p>Everything was normal around Titans Tower. Well, as normal as it can get for the five teenage super heroes. After yet another argument over meat and veggie for breakfast, the five titans were going about their own business.<p>

Cyborg, the half human half machine powerhouse, and Beast Boy, the green changeling, were playing video games, as usual.

Raven, the half demoness, was off in a corner of the common room reading yet another one of her books.

Starfire, the princess of Tamaran, was in the kitchen playing with Silkie, her pet mutant worm, and Robin, the martial artist, the leader of the Titans, was sorting through his criminal files again.

Suddenly, red blazing lights, and the city alarm sounded through the common room. Robin quickly ran to the computer to find out who was causing trouble in the city. Shown on the huge monitor was a creature that looked like mud with numerous sickly green eyes. The creature was tearing up the streets in down town Jump City.

"Plasmus" Robin said with hate.

"Aww, this is going to get messy." Beast Boy whined.

"Come on team, move out." The Titans leader ordered heading out the door.

Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy, who turned into a hawk, flew towards the city while Cyborg took the T-car and Robin took his R-cycle.

* * *

><p>People were screaming and running away as Plasmus continued to destroy the area. Plasmus screamed in rage, took a car that trapped a woman and her seven year-old daughter, and threw it in the air. The woman grabbed her daughter and waited for the crash that never came. She nervously opened one of her eyes and saw a black sphere encasing the car.<p>

Raven using her mystic powers lowered the car and help the woman and daughter out just as the other four titans arrived. The five titans gathered together in front of Plasmus.

"Titans Go!"

With the signature battle cry, the Titans leaped into action. Beast Boy turned into a Tyrannosaurus Rex and charged. Starfire fired her star bolts while Raven shot projectiles with her powers. Cyborg fired up his Sonic Cannon while Robin fired his bird-a-rangs.

Overlooking from the top of a building, a figure watch the fight below. _Wow, he's gotten better. Maybe I should help when they need it._

Simultaneously, Cyborg fired his canon, Robin threw a few exploding disks, Starfire fired her star beams, and Raven fired a beam of her black magic. It was a direct hit and Plasmus screamed in pain through the explosion of the attacks. The Titans waited eagerly to see if Plasmus has been defeated. When the smoke cleared, Plasmus was still standing, parts of his body already regenerating.

"Awe man!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Dudes, this taking forever!" Beast Boy complained.

"Hey, Mr. Green and Gruesome!" A voice shouted.

**Robin's POV**

"Hey, Mr. Green and Gruesome!" A voice shouted.

_That voice! I know that voice._

I turned to the sound of the voice and there she was. She swung down from the building by a grappling hook. She let go, and in mid-air, she fired two beeping bird-a-rangs. They contacted with Plasmus, one on both arms, and exploded leaving Plasmus armless. The girl flipped once and did a somersault landing into a crouch. She quickly took out a tazer from her utility belt and fired it at Plasmus. Two cords connected into Plasmus chest as electricity flowed through the cords electrocuting him. Plasmus cried out in pain as his body slowly melted into a puddle of mud leaving an unconscious man only in his boxers.

The girl stood up and started walking toward my team and I. She wore a long-sleeve white tunic with bright red buckles, (you know the little yellow buckles on robins suit) black pants, black boots, black gloves, a black cape with the inside a red color, and a domino mask on her face that is similar to mine. On her tunic, an "S" symbol is visible, and around her waist is a silver colored utility belt.

The girl stopped in front of me, stretched out her arms and shouted, "Dickie!"

I quickly shook my head recovering from my shock and replied, "Mari!"

She threw her arms around me but quickly let go at the feel of something mushy and slimy.

"Eww!" I looked at her now smudged with brown goop covered uniform.

"Sorry, you'll always get covered in goop when fighting Plasmus." I explained.

"Now, I want my hug." I grabbed Mari around her abdomen, picked her and spun her around. We both laughed as she clung to me around my neck. I let her down after a few moments and put my hands on her shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" I asked excitingly.

"I'll tell you but first you need to get that goop off you." Mari replied gesturing to my filthy suit.

"Fine, fine, do you have your cycle?"

"Always"

I turned to my team who had confused expressions on their faces.

"I'll explain later. Let's head back to the tower first." I told my team before hopping onto my R-cycle.

My team quickly recovered from their shock and piled into the T-car. I heard the roar of an engine and turned around. Coming out from an alley way was Mari on her cycle that looked similar to mine but hers was mostly white with some red and black.

"Ready?" I asked Mari.

"Lead the way." She simply replied.

I nodded, revved up my cycle, and drove toward the tower with Mari beside me, and my team following closely behind.

**No POV**

Unbeknownst to Robin, two men in black suits wearing black sunglasses were standing in the shadows of another alleyway watching the whole scene.

"Soon… Soon, we will have them within our grasps once more." One of the men said.

The other nodded as they retreated deeper into the shadows.

* * *

><p>Hoped you liked it. I should have the second chapter updated by next week.<p>

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Amara: Okay, second chapter is up!

Starfire: Oh glorious! Please, you must tell me what will occur in this chapter.

Amara: Well, the Titans will get to know Mari as well as some of Robin's past.

Robin: Wait! You're going to tell them about my past?

Amara: Lighten up, they have the right to know. Besides they'll only know your name.

Robin: Fine, do the disclaimer and get on with the story.

Amara: Will do. I DO NOT own Teen Titans. Only my OC's and story plot.

* * *

><p>Say Hello to Amara &amp; Dick Grayson<p>

**Mari's POV**

We arrived at the underground garage at the T-Tower. I somehow find it strange that the tower was literally shaped like a "T". I slung my white duffle bag over my shoulder and followed the Titans up the tower through the elevator.

"You guys go clean up while I take Mari to a guest room. Meet up in the common room when you're done." Robin said as the elevator door opened.

Robin's team nodded then disappeared into their respective rooms as Dick led me down the opposite hallway.

"Your tower is literally shaped like a "T"?" I just had to ask.

I saw Dick blush as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck before answering. "Yeah, but it wasn't my idea; trust me."

I giggled and said, "Do you know what Bruce would've said about it?"

Dick groaned and covered his masked eyes with his hand. "Yeah… I already got chewed out about it. He kept on stating the disadvantages of the tower even though I said the tower has a highly advanced security system."

"You already got chewed out? Hmm, I must've been on patrol with Babs when he talked to you."

Dick stopped at a door and opened it. I stepped in the room and looked around.

The walls were white, the carpet was navy blue, and a half-full wall length window was place on the opposite wall of the door showing the ocean. A queen-sized bed with black pillows and comforter was placed on the right side of the room against the wall. Brown nightstands were place on each side of the bed. A black dresser was place on the wall of the entrance next to the door of the bathroom. On the left side of the room was a brown desk with a brown chair, and next to it was a black shelf. On the desk was a lamp.

I whistled and said, "Nice, and awesome view of the ocean."

"Thanks"

I set my duffle bag on the bed and turned to Robin who was leaning against the desk. Robin took off his mask revealing two beautiful blue eyes. Dick Grayson now stood before me. I smiled, and took off my own mask revealing another set of beautiful blue eyes.

"So how has Babs been?" Dick asked.

"She's still somewhat peeved at you for leaving but she's good."

"It's been over a year, and I already apologized for leaving." Dick said disappointingly.

I just shrugged and said, "Well that's just how Babs is; you know that."

"True… " Dick agreed. "How's Tim? He became the next Robin right?"

"Yeah," I replied. "But he still has a lot of work to do before he can start patrolling with us."

Dick nodded then put his mask back on. "Let's get going. The team will get suspicious if we don't show up soon."

I nodded then my mask back on too.

"Let's not keep them waiting then, Dickie."

* * *

><p><strong>Robin's POV<strong>

As soon as Mari and I entered the common room, we were bombarded with questions from the four Titans.

"Who are y-."

Dude! That was awe-."

"Please where do you co-."

"How did you get h-?"

"And that tazer wa-."

"What is you-."

"Guys!" I shouted to silence them.

They quieted down immediately and waited for my answer. I sighed and turned to Mari.

"Wanna introduce yourself?"

Mari nodded and answered, "Sure." Mari turned to the team and said, "I'm Sparrow, but for now call me Amara."

My team nodded and introduced themselves.

"I'm Cyborg. Nice to meet you lil' lady."

"Hello, my name is Starfire."

"I'm Beast Boy."

"Raven."

"Nice to meet you all too." Mari replied.

"So how do you know Robin?" Cyborg asked.

Both Mari and I smiled and put an arm over each others shoulder. "Sparrow is the other protégé of Batman and plus, Amara's my sister." I answered proudly.

"WHAT?" My team (except Raven) shouted.

"As a matter of fact, Little Dickie and I are twins." Amara stated.

I turned to her and said, "Little? I'm five minutes older than you?"

Mari laughed and said patting my shoulder, "I'm just teasing you, Dickie."

"Why didn't you tell us you had a sister Rob?" Beast Boy asked.

I shrugged and said, "You never asked."

Beast Boy crossed his arms and muttered something under his breath.

"Robin?" I turned toward Starfire. "Yes?"

"Please you must tell me. Why does friend Amara call you 'Dickie'?" Starfire asked sweetly putting a finger on her chin.

I blushed and turned to Mari who was gaping at me. "You never told them?" She asked.

I shook my head no. Amara pouted then turned to Starfire flashing a smile.

"Well Starfire, the reason I call Robin Dickie is because it's his name; well nickname."

Cyborg and Beast Boy started laughing uncontrollably. Both Titans were on the ground laughing and holding their stomachs. After a few moments, Cyborg and Beast Boy got most of their laughter under control and stood up.

A nickname for what?" Cyborg asked laughing a little.

"Richard." I said.

"Can we see your eyes now?" Beast Boy asked, hope showing in his eyes.

I smirked and said, "Nice try BB, one thing about my past at a time, so next time."

Beast Boys pointy ears drooped as he gave an 'aww' sound.

I shook my head and asked Mari the question I've been dying to ask since she got here. "So what brings you to Jump City?"

Amara smiled and said, "Batman let me come visit you as a little vacation."

I gaped at the thought of Batman letting someone from the Bat family have a vacation. "Batman said that?"

"Yeah, I was surprised too when he said that, but of coarse I didn't object so I quickly packed my stuff and left." Amara replied then added, "Speaking of Batman, he told me to call him once I arrived here."

"Let me come with you so I can say hi."

Amara nodded. We started out the door but Starfire stopped us.

"Friend Amara, may I ask you a few questions?"

Amara shrugged and replied, "Sure."

"Glorious!" Starfire exclaimed then starting asking her questions in rapid fire mode. "What-is-your-favorite-color, where-are-you-from, how-did-you-get-here, and-do-you-wish-to-be-my-friend?"

Amara sweat dropped then answered, "Um… White, Gotham City, by motorcycle, and sure."

Starfires squeaked for joy then swept my sister into one of her hugs. "Welcome new friend!"

"Starfire, can't breathe." Amara choked out.

"Sorry new friend." Starfire apologized before letting go of my sister.

"It's okay Starfire," Mari reassured. "Talk to you later." She waved then followed me out the door.

"Her hugs hurt." Mari muttered massaging her arms. "I think I have bruises on my arms."

I laughed and put my arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, Starfire's like that. I still have bruises from the last time she hugged me."

* * *

><p><strong>Mari's POV<strong>

When Dick and I got inside my room, I grabbed my laptop from my duffle bag and set it on the desk. I logged on and sent a request for a video call with Batman. Within minutes, Batman's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey Bruce, I made it to Jump City." I greeted taking off my mask.

"Nice to see you again Bruce." Dick greeted also taking off his mask.

"Likewise Dick." Batman agreed taking off his cowl, revealing Gotham's White Knight, Bruce Wayne, Dick and Amara's foster dad. "That's good to hear. How was the trip to Jump City Amara?"

"No problems at all." I answered.

"Dick! Mari!"

"Master Richard and Mistress Amara."

Three voices said through the video call. Coming into the view of the screen was a girl about a few years older than me with red hair and light blue eyes wearing a black, dark blue, and yellow suit with the bat symbol designed on it. Next was a boy that looked a few years younger than me with black hair and black eyes wearing a younger version of Dick's costume. Lastly was an elderly man wearing a black suit.

"Hey Babs, hey Tim, hey Alfred. How has things in Gotham been?" Dick asked.

"Good, for now Gotham's major criminals are back in Arkham Asylum." Babs replied.

"That's good to hear." I said.

"Hey Tiny Tim, how has it been training with Bruce?" Dick asked next.

Tim was about to answer but Babs cut him off. "He's improving but still needs some work." Tim pouted at Babs.

"Don't worry Timmy, you'll join us on patrol someday." I assured.

"How are you doing Dick? How's that team of yours?" Bruce asked.

"I'm good and they're doing fine. They're improving everyday." Dick replied. Bruce nodded accepting his answer.

"So-." I started but then heard the sound of an explosion down the hall. The room shook a little.

"What happened?" I asked my brother.

"Something must've happened in the common room." Dick inferred.

"Are you guys being attacked?" Tim asked.

Dick shook his head and said, " No the alarm for city or our security system didn't was triggered." Dick looked at me. "Let's go check it out."

I nodded and we both put our masks back on. "I'll talk to you guys later. See you guys soon." I told the bat family.

Alfred nodded and said, "It was nice talking to you and it was nice to see you again Master Richard."

"Likewise Alfred." Dick said before I closed the connection.

We darted towards the common room and found the kitchen a complete mess. "What happened here?" Robin asked.

"Starfire was making that Pudding of Friendship again." Beast Boy said coming out from behind the couch.

"My apologies for the mess of the kitchen, but I shall try again." Starfire apologized before starting to clean up the kitchen.

I shook my head and said, "This is gonna be one fun vacation."

* * *

><p>So what did you think?<p>

Please review!

I will have the next chapter uploaded by next Saturday the latest.


	3. Chapter 3

Amara: Hey! I'm back with Chapter 3!

Sparrow: Great! What's it about?

Amara: Well Sparrow experiences life in Jump City and there's a spoiler of what's to come.

Sparrow: I get the first part but not the second part.

Amara: Don't worry, just read the story.

Sparrow: Then do the disclaimer and let me read it!"

Amara: Okay chill. I DO NOT own Teen Titans. Only my OC's and story plot.

* * *

><p>The Normal Day of Jump City<p>

**Robin's POV**

First I heard someone calling my name. I was too sleepy to identify who it was but it did sound familiar. Then the owner of the voice started shaking me a little. I dismissed it hoping it would go away but it didn't. The shaking was getting harder so I decided to see who it was. I slowly opened my eyes but my vision was blurred. I blinked a few times before my vision became sharper and I saw who was shaking me. It was Mari. I looked at my clock and it read 5:50 am.

"About time you woke up." Mari whispered to me.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes before replying. "Mari, it's like 6 o'clock in the morning. What are you doing up?"

Mari smiled like the eight year-old she used to be and said, "I thought that we could going flying and watch the sunrise together like we used to when we were little."

That woke me up. I loved flying with Mari even though part of it did bring back painful memories. But still, it was fun but when we started working with Batman we couldn't do it as much.

"I'm in, we haven't gone flying together in a while. Give me five minutes." Mari nodded and that's when I noticed that she was in her uniform without her cape.

She stepped out of the room while I changed into my uniform without the cape. I brushed my teeth and splashed cold water on my face before grabbing my mask. I put on my mask as I walked out of my room and saw Mari leaning against the opposite wall.

"Done?" My sister asked.

I nodded. "Let's go."

I led her up the tower to the roof. When I opened the door to the roof, the sun was close to rising.

We walked up to the ledge of the tower. "Ready?" I asked holding out my hand.

Mari grabbed my hand and said, "Always."

Out from our backs two sets of feathered wings. Mine were pitch black with red streaks while Mari's were white with red streaks. Yin and Yang I always thought. Mari and I smiled at each other before taking off. It felt nice being able to fly again. The breeze felt calming against my face. The last time I flew was a few days before I left Gotham. I let go of my sister's hand, and flew ahead before do a loop-the-loop. I laughed at little when I returned to my sister's side.

"Having fun?" My sister asked.

"Yeah, it feels nice. I haven't gone flying ever since I left Gotham." I said smiling.

"Same here, it wasn't the same without you flying with me." Mari said a little sadly.

"Sorry, I was just frustrated at Bruce and I wasn't thinking clearly." I apologized.

"It's okay," Mari assured me. "I understand why you left…well most of it."

I chuckle then notice the sun was about to rise. "I know a place with an awesome view for looking at the sunrise. Follow me." I told Mari before flying towards the mountains that surrounded part of the city.

When Mari and I got to the mountains, the sun was just starting to rise. We sat on the ledge of a cliff without retracting our wings and enjoyed the sunrise. The sky was painted yellow, orange, red, and some purple from the sun. Breathtaking was the only word I had for it.

"Beautiful, right Dickie?" Mari asked me.

"Right Mari." I agreed. Mari laid her head on my shoulder so in response I wrapped my arm around her.

"I missed doing this with you Dickie." Mari said.

"Same here Mari. Wanna come back here for the sunset?" I asked my sister.

"Defiantly." She replied smiling at me.

I looked at the sky and saw that the sunrise was pretty much over. "We better get back to the tower. I have morning training with the team." I said as I stood and stretched out my wings.

"Can I train too?" Mari asked me as she stood too.

I smiled and said, "Absolutely." We took off into the sky heading back to the tower.

* * *

><p><strong>Mari's POV<strong>

We got back to the roof of the tower and retracted our wings. I followed my brother through the tower to the training room. We walked in and saw the four other Titans waiting for us.

"About time Rob, usually you're the first one here." Cyborg stated.

"Sorry about that. Anyway Sparrow's going to train with us today."

"Awesome!"

"Glorious!"

"So what are we going to do?" Beast Boy asked.

"Stations for half a hour then sparring." Beast Boy groaned but went to his station anyway. The other Titans went to their stations as I turned to Robin.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

Robin smiled and pointed up. I looked up and gaped at what I saw. A full trapeze set was set up at least sixty feet from the ground. I squeaked in joy then immediately pushed Robin to his side of the trapeze before I ran to mine. We took off our gloves and chalked up our hands on the platform.

I wrapped my hands around the trapeze bar. I took a deep breath, and looked at my brother.

"Ready?" He asked. I stepped closer to the ledge.

"Always."

I bent my knees and jumped. The trapeze glided smoothly through the air. I flipped myself upside down and slid down, locking my legs on the bar. I swung backward by the momentum and then swung forward again. Robin swung forward and leapt toward me.

Our hands clasped around the each other's arms and we swung back the other way. At the peak, Robin let go and flipped over. I grasped his ankles. Back the other way; I let my legs let go. Robin and I flipped over each other to end with Robin grabbing the other trapeze and flipping me up onto the platform. I landed softly and turned back to receive the trapeze Robin and I had just occupied. Robin stood valiantly on the other side, holding the opposite trapeze bar. We both smiled feeling the adrenaline pumping.

Robin waved a hand-signal to and I nodded. We swung into the empty space.

I locked my legs on the trapeze bar again and waited to catch my brother. Robin leapt toward me and we grasped our arms again. Reaching the peak, Robin let go and twisted around then grabbed my arm again. He now faced his platform.

"Four." Robin simply said and I knew exactly what we meant.

We swung back and forth gaining momentum. On the fifth swing forward, Robin let go and flipped a quadruple, our family's signature move. He landed on the platform and turned to watch me perform the same move. I detangled my legs and held the trapeze bar with my hands. I swung back and forth to regain the momentum. After a few swings, I let go and performed the quadruple flip. I landed on the platform in front of my brother.

"We still got it." I said proudly. Robin laughed and we hugged each other then climbed down the ladder.

Robin called his Titans together to get ready for sparring.

Beast Boy went against Cyborg. Cyborg won.

Raven and Starfire sparred. Raven won.

Now, it's Robin and my turn to spar.

"With or without weapons?" Robin asked.

I took off my belt as I said, "Without."

Robin followed suit then took his fighting stance. I took mine and waited for the bell to ring.

_Riiiinnngg!_

We rushed at each other. Punch, kick, and block; our moves were pretty well predicted. Robin got better, a lot better. When I saw him stumble slightly, I went on the offense. I quickly swept Robin off his feet with my leg. He landed on his back then I jumped on top of him and pinned him. The bell rang.

"Ha, pinned ya." I gloated.

"Rahat, bine, bine aţi câştigat." Robin said in Romanion. **Shit, okay, okay you win.**

"Uita-te la Dickie limba mic" I replied in the same language before getting off him and helping him up. **Watch the language little Dickie.**

Robin's team walked up to us and Cyborg put a hand on my shoulder.

"Woo hoo, awesome job lil' lady."

"Thanks." I smiled.

"That was so cool but what language did you two speak at the end." Beast Boy asked.

"Romanian." Robin and I both said.

"Let's eat, I'm hungry." Raven said starting toward the door. Everyone was about to follow when red lights went flashing and an alarm was sounded through the tower.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Titans, trouble!" My brother shouted. We ran into the common and then Robin ran straight to the computer. A few moments later, a cement block-like monster and a blue, electric creature appeared on the monitor.

"Cinderblock and Overload." Raven identified.

"You guys have weird villains her." I said

"Remember, Gotham is a lot more dangerous than Jump City." Robin stated.

"True."

"Okay Titans, GO!" Robin's team ran toward the door but I stayed, not knowing if I was allowed to come.

"Are you coming?" Robin asked from behind me.

I smiled and followed him to the garage to my Sparrow Cycle.

* * *

><p><strong>Robin's POV<strong>

We all walked in the common room from another save for the city. Mari did awesome today. With a plan that she came up with, we took down Cinderblock and Overload with a new record. We all plopped down on the couch.

"I'm impressed Sparrow." Raven praised which she rarely does.

"Yeah girl, you were awesome!" Beast Boy praised also.

"Awe, it was nothing." Sparrow said blushing a little.

"After the morning training and kicking some butt, I'm starving!" Cyborg said holding his grumbling stomach.

"I know what we can have." Beast Boy said.

"We are NOT having VEGGI! We are going to have MEAT!"

"VEGGI!"

"MEAT!"

"Is this a normal thing?" Sparrow whispered to me.

I shook my head in shame. "Everyday."

* * *

><p><strong>Mari's POV<strong>

This arguing was giving me a headache. Suddenly, I thought of a brilliant idea. I stood up, cupped my hands around my mouth and shouted, "QUIET!"

Beast Boy and Cyborg immediately stopped shouting and everyone looked at me. I smiled and said, "How about I make spaghetti, and I'll make sure to make something for Beast Boy."

Everyone nodded in agreement. I turned to my brother. "Wanna help?"

He shrugged and replied, "Sure, moms?"

I nodded and went to the kitchen with Robin following. Robin worked on the pasta and salad while I made the sauce and baguette. Robin's team curiously watched us from the couch. It was clear to me that Robin never cooked for them before. After about twenty minutes, we all sat at the table with pasta, spaghetti sauce, with and without meat, salad and baguette. Robin and I casually started eating ours. Everyone followed suit, and after the first bite they gasped, except Raven.

"DUDE! This is amazing!"

"This is delicious!"

"Now, this is REAL food!"

"I'm glad you like it." I thanked.

"Where did you and Robin learn to make this?" Beast Boy asked.

My face fell a little but I quickly hid it before replying. "Family recipe."

"Cool!" Beast Boy said before digging into more of his spaghetti.

* * *

><p><strong>Robin's POV<strong>

Ten minutes before sunset, Mari and I told the Titans that we were going to call Batman. Instead we went to the roof to watch the sunset on the same cliff from this morning. We got there with a couple minutes to spare. As we were watching, I suddenly felt Mari stiffen.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I just realized that tomorrow is the day _they_ came." She said sadly.

I stiffened realizing that she was right. I sighed and pulled her close, wrapping one of my wings around her.

"Don't worry Mari, we don't have to worry about them anymore; they're gone." I said trying to reassure her.

"I know… It's just… On this day every year I remember the pain and torture we went through, and at night I dream that we were there again, reliving that moment. It frightens me." Mari's body started shaking so I hugged her tight running my fingers through her hair trying to calm her down.

"It'll be fine. I get nightmares at this time of year too, but we _will_ get through this again."

"Remember what Bruce told us years ago when our parents…fell?" I asked my sister. She nodded into my chest.

"We asked, 'does the hurt go away?' He said, 'No, but it _will_ get better.' So we may always be hurt by them but that hurt will lesson with time."

Mari pulled away from me and wiped away the forming tears in her eyes. She smiled sadly and said, "Thanks Dickie."

I hugged her again. "No problem. I'll always be here for you Mari."

* * *

><p><strong>No POV<strong>

Watching the two Gothamites from the roof of a building in Jump City was the man dressed in the black suite with black shades. He picked up his cell and said,

"The time has come. Be ready to depart and rendezvous at the facility."

* * *

><p><strong>Robin's POV<strong>

The Titans were all asleep when Mari and I returned to the tower. I was about to walk down the hall to my room when Mari grabbed my hand. I turned to her and saw her head down.

"What is it?" I asked her.

Without look at me she answered softly, "Can…can I sleep with you? I want to have you close by."

I smiled and put my arm around her. I led her to my room and said, "Sure whatever you say sis."

After taking off our mask, gloves, and boots (they took off their capes before they left to watch the sunset) we climbed into my bed and held each other close.

"I love you Dickie." My sister said softly.

"Love you too Mari." I told her before closing my eyes. That night we slept nightmare free.

* * *

><p>What did you think?<p>

Tears were in my eyes when I typed this.

Hoped you like it!

I should have the next chapter up by next Monday.


	4. Chapter 4

Amara: Hey, I'm back with chapter 4.

Robin: Cool, any hints?

Amara: Actually you might hate me after this chapter.

Robin: Why? What are you going to do?

Amara: Uh… I DO NOT own Teen Titans. Only my OC's and story plot.

_Italic is thought._

_**Bold and Italic is mind link.**_

_**Bold, Italic, and underline is for emphasis.**_

* * *

><p>True Meaning of Hell<p>

**Mari's POV**

Bright light from the sun peeked through the curtains in my brother's room. I opened my eyes, sat up, and rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes. I looked at the clock and it read 9:30 am. Next I looked around the room and noticed that Dick was gone. Just then, my brother came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, drying his hair with another towel.

"Morning sleeping beauty, you feeling better?" Dick greeted and asked.

I nodded and said, "Yeah, thanks for last night."

"Any time lil' sister."

I saw Dick open his closet to get another suit. A tick developed on my forehead.

_Oh no, not today!_

I bolted out of bed and quickly grabbed Dick's hand. He turned to me, confusion written on his face.

"What?"

I let go of his hand and glared at him. "Oh no! I am NOT spending my vacation with you being Robin 24/7. I want to spend my time here with my brother, Dick Grayson, so put on your civvies. We're going to go out today and have fun!" I was pretty much in his face when I finished my rant.

Dick held up his hands in surrender then said, "Okay, okay! Just don't murder me!"

I backed away and gave him a sly smile. "Thank you."

Dick turned around, moved a box aside and grabbed a red suitcase from his closet and set it on the bed. In the suitcase were his civvies but the thing that caught my eyes was the white robin necklace. My eyes beamed as I turned to my brother.

"You kept the necklace." I said happily.

Dick chuckled and said, "Of course. What'd you think I do with it?"

I shrugged before replying. "I don't know. Lock it up in a box and put it in a safe."

Dick rolled his eyes. "Okay well go get dressed and come back here when you're done."

"Yes sir." I said with a mock salute and left to my room.

After a nice ten-minute shower, I quickly put on my civvies and looked in the full-length mirror. I wore my usual outfit, which consists of a white tank top, black elbow-length leather jacket, black jeans, black converse and my matching robin necklace except it was white. Feeling satisfied, I put my shades and utility belt in my inner jacket pocket and placed my matching necklace around my neck. When I walked into Dick's room, he was in his civvies looking into his full-length mirror, adjusting his jacket sleeve, and for once he had his hair down instead of spiky style he usually had.

"Lookin' good Dickie." I commented.

"Thanks." Dick replied before putting his shades and utility belt in his inner jacket pocket like me and placed his necklace around his neck. His outfit consisted of a red t-shirt, black leather jacket, black jeans, black converse and the white robin necklace. We walked out the door and headed up to the common room.

* * *

><p><strong>Robin's POV<strong>

When Mari and I walked into the common room, BB was the first one to see us. His mouth dropped immediately. He quickly regained some of his composure before shouting.

"DUDE!"

Everyone turned to see what made BB freak out again and saw us, his or her mouths dropping immediately.

"Whoa Rob, what happened to you?" Cy asked from the kitchen.

I blushed and rubbed the back of my head nervously. Luckily, Mari answered for me. "I convinced my brother to put on his civvies for once."

"More like demanded." Mari just pouted at me in reply.

"Rob! Your have eyes, and they're blue!" BB shouted again.

"I've always had blue eyes." Mari turned to me and thought.

"_**You never even let them see your eyes?" **_I just shrugged and thought,

"_**Our eyes show to much emotion."**_ Mari rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance and cut the mind link that we've shared since we met _**them**_.

Starfire joyfully flew over and landed next to me. "Oh Robin, I love that you have the blue eyes. They are a most wonderful sight to see."

Okay, that made me blush majorly. I looked away before Star saw it but unfortunately Cy and BB did so they started laughing hysterically.

"So Mari," Raven started, joining the conversation. "Why did you make Robin wear his civilian clothes?"

"I thought we could go hang out today. Besides, I wanted to spend time with Dick instead of Robin while I'm visiting Jump City." My sister happily replied.

Cy and BB (who stopped laughing) pumped their fists into the air and shouted, "TO THE PIER!" With that said, they dashed out of the room.

When we got to the garage, the Titans went into the T-car, I went to my R-cycle, and Mari went to her Sparrow-cycle. We both grabbed our shades and put them on before putting on our helmet. Cy opened the doors and we drove into the city.

We spend most of the morning at the pier. We rode all the rides and played every game. BB and Cy won prizes and even Star won something. Around lunchtime, we went to our usual pizza place and of course, Cy and BB had to have their Meat and Veggie fight. After like ten-minutes of arguing, they finally agreed on something thanks to Mari. Cy got his own large meaty pizza, BB got his small veggie pizza, and the rest of us got a medium Ham and Mushroom pizza.

* * *

><p><strong>Mari's POV<strong>

After lunch, we were heading to our rides something painful was fired into Robin's and my back throwing us forward. It really hurt since it was fired where our wings would come out. Skidding across the road, our shades fell off in the process. Despite the pain, Dick quickly ran over to help me up. The rest of the Titans started to run (or fly) over to us when a gas pellet separated us. When the smoke cleared, seven men, wearing black suits with dark shades stood a few feet in front of us. All of the color from Robin's and my face disappeared and our eyes widened. Horror, pain, and fear ran through my head.

_**They **__were back! But… that's IMPOSSIBLE!_

"Hello kids. Long time no see." One of the men said.

"Y-y-you c-can't be h-here! Y-you can't b-be alive!" I stuttered.

"The League shut your organization down. They took you into custody and the government had you executed." Dick said trying not to make his voice break.

"Well, we're here aren't we? Now come, it's time to go home." The same man said.

"We aren't going anywhere." I demanded glaring my eyes at them.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." The man offered.

The Titans stood in front of Dick and I, shielding us.

"The lady said they aren't going anywhere." Cyborg said loading up his sonic cannon.

The other Titans followed suit. Starfire powered up her Starbolts, Raven powered up her dark powers, and Beast Boy turned into a tiger.

The man sighed and reached into his coat pocket. "I guess we have to do this the hard way."

I heard him press a button and in seconds, six combat robots appeared out of nowhere surrounding the Titans and I. Dick and I stood up and took our stance preparing to fight. At the same time, the Titans and I charged, each taking a robot. I aim a punch to the robots head but it blocked it with its hand. The robot then used its other hand to punch me in the gut but I caught it with my other too. I tried to over power the robot but it was too strong. Soon the robot got a hold onto both of my hands and threw me onto a car smashing the hood. The robot was in front of me when I looked up and it started choking me. I managed to cry a choked scream to signal someone that I needed help.

* * *

><p><strong>Robin's POV<strong>

When I heard a scream, I turned around and saw one of the robots strangling Mari. I growled with rage, dodged a punch to my face and kicked the robot I was fighting in the gut and ran over to Mari. When I was close enough, I jumped and did a roundhouse kick to the robots head knocking him into a building. I helped Mari off the car and asked,

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, (Gasp) give me a (Gasp) minute." Mari replied breathing deeply.

* * *

><p><strong>No POV<strong>

"We need to force their wings out before we can tranquilized them." Another man whispered to the first man.

The first man smirked and said, "I know just the thing."

The man reached into his pocket, took out the remote that controls the robots and pressed another button. The eyes of the robots fighting the four Titans glowed red. They held up their hands, palms facing the Titans. Metal cuffs shot out from the robots hand and bonded the Titans hands, arms, legs and ankles to the building walls. The Titans tried to break them by strength but couldn't. Even their powers couldn't break them.

* * *

><p><strong>Robin's POV<strong>

I saw the robots bind my friends to a wall.

"CYBORG, BEAST BOY, RAVEN, STARFIRE!" I shouted.

Suddenly the robot I kicked to save Mari, grabbed my sister and I around the arms, and threw us into the middle of the street. Gas pellets hit the ground around me and clouded my sight. Mari and I started coughing as we stood up. When the smoke cleared and our coughing silenced, the seven men had us surrounded. They pulled out metal rods and pointed them at us. I soon realized what they were for and my eyes widened.

"MARI- AHHH!" I tried to warn her but it was too late. Electricity shot out of the rods and started shocking us.

"ROBIN, SPARROW!" I heard my team called.

The pain was unbearable. It hurt everywhere especially my back. I tried to fight it but I knew I couldn't hold on for much longer.

"_**Dick, they're trying to force our wings out."**_ Mari said through our mind link.

"_**Hold on longer Mari, you have to. We can't let them win." **_I pleaded to Mari.

"_**Sorry Dick, but I can't. It's over." **_She said accepting defeat.

I sighed and asked knowing it too that it was over. _**"So this is it? The torture begins again?"**_

"_**Looks like it bro. Will I see you if we get out of this?" **_Mari asked

"_**Yeah, see you later?"**_

"_**Yeah…" **_The mind link was shattered.

I felt my wings forced out of me. My back burned and throbbed as my wings were forced and electrocuted. A few seconds later, I felt the shocks seize, but my pain didn't. I fell to the ground, feeling no strength in my body what so ever. I saw Mari fall to the ground a couple feet away from me; her wings forced out too. I looked into her eyes and saw no life and I bet I had my eyes didn't have life in them either. I saw tears running down Mari's face before she lost consciousness. I heard my team shouting my name and telling…begging me to get up, but I couldn't. Besides it was over. They had us again. I felt a single tear run down my face before I too blacked out but I thought one thing before I lost full consciousness and that was…

_We have entered the true meaning of hell._

* * *

><p>What'd you think?<p>

Review please!

When I thought of the last part in class, I spaced out cause it was so sad and dramatic or something like that. Either way I got in trouble with the teacher because of it. Oops…

I should have the next chapter updated by next week.


End file.
